Naruto's Digital Adventure
by NaruinoFTW
Summary: After naruto and sasuke's final battle. A rift opens and takes naruto to the digital world. How will the blond ninja effect the tamer universe. and more importantly the effects on a certain red headed ice queen. (will update hopefully every weekend or every other weekend)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Even if you don't review and let me know what ya think. Any and all reviews are appreciated as it will help me to get better. I am gonna make the tamers and Naruto 15 in this story so I can keep what little bit of sanity and reason I have when it comes to the relationship and romance aspects of the story.**

Battle, destruction, conflict. These are normal things for the shinobi world. Since the beginning of time there has been war between ninjas from all nations. None more known than the rivalry between the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra. The first rivalry was between Ashura and Indra themselves. Next came Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. And finally, we have the most recent reincarnations in the form of two young shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

They have been longtime friends and rivals. Now they stood, facing each other in the Valley of the End one final time. Both were battered and blooded and their clothes were in ruins. The valley was demolished from the massive attacks that both boys through at each other. They were low on stamina and chakra, this final attack would decide the victor.

"Looks like you could use a breather there teme." Naruto shouted across the river.

"Ha, you wish dobe. I'm just getting warmed up. You're the one that seems like he needs a break." Sasuke shouted with a smirk.

"**Oi Naruto. You need to draw out the power that gramps left for you two and finish this now."** Kurama stated from within Naruto's mind.

"_I know Kurama, I'm working on it." _Naruto replied back as he started forming a rasengan and pumping the yang chakra into it. "Let's finish this Sasuke. Here and now with one final attack."

"I couldn't agree more." Sasuke replies channeling yin chakra into the chidori.

They stare each other down for a few moments before jumping at each other with their attacks in front of them.

"SASUKE"

"NARUTO"

"RASENGAN/CHIDORI"

The attacks collide in midair as they push to gain the upper hand. At first, they were both evenly matched. However, Naruto started to pump what little bit of Kurama's chakra he could manage into the attack and began to gain the upper hand. Naruto slowly began to push back Sasuke's chidori. Unbeknown to the two ninja, the mix between the yin and yang chakra caused a dimensional hole to rip open above them.

"How can this be? How are you stronger than me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief as he was being pushed back.

"It's because I have people to fight for and protect. I fight for them, not for my own needs. This ends now Sasuke." Naruto yelled as he pushed forward with all he had left.

Naruto's rasengan pushed back the chidori and sent Sasuke flying face first into the ground unconscious. Naruto dropped to his hands and knees with a smile on his face. His victory was short lived as the dimensional hole started sucking in everything around him as he looked up and saw the black void.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked out loud.

"**It seems that when you and Sasuke collided with your attacks, the yin and yang chakra must have torn open some type of dimensional hole."** Kurama explained.

Naruto tried his best to stick to the ground using what little chakra he could muster up. His chakra quickly depleted as the void sucked him into the unknown leaving a ruined valley and one unconscious ninja.

(Unknown place)

In the middle of a large, dark room sat a massive gold dragon. His large crimson eyes snapped open as he felt a strong presence enter into the digital world.

"Shakkoumon" shouted the large dragon.

A split second later, a large silver creature was kneeling in front of the dragon. This creature had an expressionless face and had wings on his back that glowed silver.

"You called Fanglongmon-sama." Spoke Shakkoumon.

"I have sensed a powerful energy signal enter the digital world. It is unlike any digimon I have ever sensed before. I want you to go and see if you can find this energy source and report back. Go now." Ordered the giant dragon.

"Hai sir." Shakkoumon replied and then was gone.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was falling through the air and the ground was closing in fast. Digging deep within himself, he gathered chakra and summoned about two hundred clones to try an cushion his fall. The clones helped some but he still hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater. He lied there for a few minutes trying to regain some of his strength. He finally managed to pull himself out of the crater and take in his surroundings.

His eyes went wide in shock as he saw all kinds of creatures in the distance. He saw flying dragons and giant lizards and all kinds of different creatures just roaming around.

"_Where are we?"_ Naruto thought.

"**I don't know for sure kit, but you should stay on guard. I have never seen animals like these before. Maybe you should try and find some other humans."** Kurama stated.

Naruto just nodded to himself as he began to head off in some random direction. Little did he know that he was being followed from above by a large silver creature.

(Two hours later)

Naruto had only been walking for a couple hours but it had felt like more walking through this desert. He had yet to come across any other human. He was starting to lose hope at ever seeing anyone again. He was brought out of his hopelessness when he heard an explosion. He made his way towards the sound and saw a large blue dinosaur attacking a small village. He saw a bunch of little floating heads moving throughout the village trying to keep from being attacked. The little creatures were red with red spikes around their head/body and had a small flame at the top.

Naruto watched as the dinosaur went to attack one of the smaller creatures. Naruto focused chakra into his legs and dashed forward and grabbed the creature before it was destroyed by the bigger animal.

"You shouldn't pick on someone smaller than you." Naruto said as he glared at the large dinosaur.

"I am Allomon. One of the strongest digimon around and you dare to speak to me like that human." Allomon roared.

"I don't care who you are. You are acting like a bully and I really hate bullies. So how about I just kick your ass and be done with it." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Don't do it. He is stronger than he looks." Came the voice of the little creature in Naruto's arms.

"Don't worry about it little guy. I am a lot stronger than I look too." Naruto said as he sat him down and turned to face the dinosaur.

Naruto dashed forward and jumped through the air landing a hard punch into Allomon's gut sending the dragon stumbling backwards. Naruto followed the punch up with a round house kick to the dinosaur's jaw sending him flying and landing with a loud thud.

Allomon got back to his feet and shouted **"Dino Burst**"as a large flame is sent towards the blond. Naruto easily avoided the attack and once again rushed towards Allomon. Naruto jumped towards the dinosaurs gut and landed a kick pushing Allomon back. But as Allomon stumbled backwards, his tail wrapped around Naruto and started to squeeze him.

Naruto worked on breaking free but the tail was stronger than Naruto had thought. Sunmon was watching the fight where Naruto had put him down. He saw the life being squeezed out of the human and decided to repay him for helping him out earlier. Sunmon flew towards Allomon and head butted the dinosaur right in the chin. The attack didn't really bother him, but it did surprise him enough to where he let go of the blond human.

"Thanks little guy." Naruto said as he took in a couple large breaths of air.

"The name is Sunmon." Replied the little floating head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Now excuse me as I finish off this lizard." Naruto replied making a clone.

Naruto and his clone rushed forwards gathering chakra between their hands. A large blue orb of chakra appeared and began to grow to a very large size. As the two Naruto's got closer, they jumped through the air shouting "Odama Rasengan" and planted the jutsu into the dinosaur's stomach. After a few seconds, the Allomon exploded into little red flakes and disappeared.

Everyone was surprised at what they had just witnessed. A human had just taken down an Allomon with his bare hands. Even Shakkoumon was surprised at what he had just witnessed. He snapped out of his surprise and decided to make himself known by clearing his throat.

The village of Sunmon turned to see Shakkoumon and bowed to the best of their abilities. The Sunmon with Naruto was the first to speak. "Shakkoumon-sama, what can we do to be of service?" asked Sunmon.

"I was sent here by Fanglongmon-sama to investigate a powerful energy he felt enter the digital world. I believe that I have found said power source. If you would please come with me young human." Shakkoumon said.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know where I am or what is going on." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Fanglongmon-sama is the god of the digital world. Shakkoumon-sama here is one of his personal servants. It would be best to do as he asks." Sunmon said from his bowing position.

"I will come with you under one condition. I want my new friend here to come with me as well." Naruto said motioning to Sunmon.

"Very well young human." Shakkoumon said as he picked up Naruto and Sunmon, then disappeared in a flash of light.

(Fanglongmon's Domain)

Shakkoumon, Naruto, and Sunmon appeared in a large dark room. Naruto and Sunmon looked around and noticed six pairs of eyes staring back at them. There was a loud clap and suddenly the room filled with light revealing a two headed turtle, a large tiger, a large phoenix looking bird, a large blue dragon, and an even larger gold dragon.

"**Welcome to my domain young ones. There is no reason to be afraid, I merely wish to speak with you. I am Fanglongmon, god of the digital world. These are the digimon sovereigns, they guard and protect one of the four quadrants of the digi-world. I am sure you have questions to be answered, but in order for me to answer your questions, I need some answers first. Step forward and I will read your memories and then answer questions you may have."** Explained the god of the digi-world.

Naruto was hesitant at first but slowly stepped forward. Fanglongmon place the tip of his claw to Naruto's forehead and instantly saw all of Naruto's memories. From the academy days, to his genin days, as well as fighting pain, the fourth ninja war and his final battle with Sasuke.

"**I am quite impressed you have survived after going through so much. Now I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability."** Said the digi god.

"Is there any way for me to return to my world?" Naruto asked.

"**I am afraid not young Naruto. The reason the dimensional hole opened the first time was because of the mix between your yang and your friend's yin chakra. No one here including myself can replicate that. I am sorry but I'm afraid you can't go back to your home world. But I do have a proposition for you."** The god added the last part after seeing Naruto's sadden look.

"And what exactly would this proposition be?" Naruto asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"**You will talk to Fanglongmon-sama with respect you little gaki."** Shouted the large phoenix.

Naruto and the phoenix glared at each other, neither one giving a bit. Fanglongmon finally decided to speak.

"**That is enough Zhuqiaomon. He just found out he won't be able to see the ones he cares for or all that he has ever known. Naruto, I offer you the chance to have a life in the human world of this dimension."** Asked Fanglongmon.

"It sound good and all, but what is the catch?" Naruto asked.

"**All I ask is that you become a tamer. A tamer is a human who partners up with a digimon in order for them to digivolve. Digivolve means for a digimon to change its shape and form and also increase their power. You and your partner will fight side by side if you wish to take this offer. There is an evil rising and it will be a threat to the digital world. I'm not sure if the tamers can handle it by themselves."** The digi god explained.

"Who would my partner be?" asked Naruto.

"**That is for you to decide young one."** Fanglongmon said.

"Well now, who should I choose?" asked Naruto.

Sunmon was a little saddened at this. He always wanted to be able to cross over into the human world. He saw the chance when Fanglongmon asked Naruto to be a tamer, but now seeing Naruto have to think about it, he was sure he wouldn't get the chance. Naruto saw this and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's wrong Sunmon?" Naruto asked.

"I was hoping to go with you but you seem unsure of who you want for a partner." Explained Sunmon.

"I was joking Sunmon. You helped me get free when that Allomon had me in his tail. I wouldn't have anyone else as my partner." Naruto replied.

With that said, a bright light surrounded Sunmon. After a few minutes the light died down to show a bi-pedal, red furred lion. It had a wrist band on each wrist and some type of head piece that looked like the wristbands.

"Sunmon?" asked Naruto.

"It's Coronamon now Naruto. I was able to digivolve thanks to you." Replied Coronamon.

A light suddenly appeared on Naruto's side. After it left, it revealed a card case and some type of device. The device was white with a bright red ring around the screen with two red buttons below the screen.

"**That is a digivice, though the other tamers have taken to calling it a D-Ark. There are a few cards in your case that will help you. They are used to give your partner an edge in the coming battles you will face. The blank card in your case will help you get started, it has enough of the human world's money on it to get you an apartment and buy you some clothes, more cards, etc. until you can get started on your own. I have also loaded your information into the human world's computers so that no one will expect anything. I also added some information about the human world so you won't be going into this blind so to speak." **Explained the god of the digital world.

"**Now I have one more thing that needs to be done. Naruto, in order for you to be able to experience the life of living in this world, I need to reduce your age slightly. That way you have more of a chance of enjoying your life in this world and also you will be able to meet the other tamers easier as well."** Explained Fanglongmon as he touched Naruto's chest and Naruto was returned to the ae of fifteen.

Naruto and Coronamon both bowed and said in unison "Thank you Fanglongmon-sama."

"**And thank you as well Naruto. I wish you all the best of luck in your coming adventure."** Said Fanglongmon before Naruto and Coronamon disappeared in a flash of data particles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I have 50 followers and 40 favorites with only the first chapter out. Letts see if we can hit close to 50 reviews.**

**Now to address three different things.**

**To one of the reviewers from last chapter, awesome guy, I will try to make Naruto and Coronamon a good team. People have different definitions when it comes to something being badass. Since I ain't sure what yours is, you will just have to read and see where I take it.**

**Naruto and Rika's relationship will grow faster than some of you may like. Naruto never had his parents around growing up. As for Rika, there are many different ideas what happened to her father. For my story, he left her and her mother when Rika was young which caused Rika to grow cold and have her ice shell so to speak. I believe that if two people have something in common like that, they grow closer faster. Least that's how it happened for me.**

**Naruto will have three chakra affinities. His main will be wind, with a water affinity for a secondary. With Kurama being a demon, I decided to also give Naruto an affinity for fire. With the talk of chakra, that brings me to my question. Should Takato, Henry, and Rika learn to use chakra and if you think they should, which affinity do you think would suit each individual best? The final decision will be mine ultimately, and won't be for quite a few chapters yet, but I would still like everyone's input. Leave your opinions in a review or pm me, either is fine.**

Naruto and the newly digivolved Coronamon appeared in a small apartment. Naruto and Coronamon looked around their new home here in the human world. It was a one bedroom apartment just big enough for the two of them to live in. It had a furnished kitchen complete with a stove, refrigerator, and a table to sit at to eat. There was a small tv in the living room area with a couch and a recliner. They walked into the bedroom and found a bunk bed and a dresser for Naruto's clothes he got here in this new world.

Walking back into the kitchen, Naruto noticed an envelope on the counter he hadn't noticed before. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a key. He unfolded the letter and began to read its contents.

"**Young Naruto, I hope you and Coronamon made it to your new home without any complications. It has been quite some time since I last transported someone anywhere. And with the distance between the digital world and the human world, I hope the two of you made it with no problems. The key included with this letter is to your apartment. I also enrolled you in the local school in Shinjuku, hopefully that will help with you meeting the other tamers. The information on where the school is at and your class you should already know from when I put the info of the human world in your memory. Remember that there is an evil coming and it will take all of you tamers to stop it. I wish you all the best of luck."**

Naruto put the letter back into the envelope and pocketed the key to his and Coronamon's apartment. He then made three shadow clones and two copies of the card that Fanglongmon and given him. He two clones the two copies of the card and sent them to buy more digimon cards and clothes. The third and final clone he sent to explore the area a little more to get more accustomed to it.

Naruto then made his way back to the living and sat down in the middle of the floor and motioned for Coronamon to join him. Coronamon did as he was asked although he wasn't quite sure what was going on. Naruto ran through a few hand signs and went to touch Coronamon, but before he could he was stopped by said digimon.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked a slightly worried digimon as he moved away.

"According to Fanglongmon-sama, I start going to school tomorrow on Monday. So with today being the only day I know of having nothing to do, I figured we should learn more about each other and maybe put in some training while we are at it." Naruto explained.

"Ok, that sounds good, but what was with the way you were moving your hands just now and then trying to touch me?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. He had forgotten that he wasn't from this world or the digital world so no one would know what he was doing. "It's alright Coronamon. I was making hand signs to perform a jutsu so you could enter into my mind. I have someone I want you to meet and it will be easier to explain things in there as time moves differently giving me more time to explain all that I need to."

Coronamon relaxed a little and after some thought he decided to go along with his new tamer for now. He sat back down in front of Naruto and allowed his tamer to continue. Naruto reached out and placed his hand on Coronamon's head and said "Ninja Art: Mind Entrance Jutsu." Suddenly everything went black and quiet.

(Within Naruto's Mind)

At first everything was blurred and foggy. Coronamon shook his head and rubbed his eyes to try and clear up the fog and blurriness. After he was able to see clearly again, he saw he was surrounded by gray walls and a ceiling with pipes running along them. He looked down and noticed he was standing in a few inches of water as well. The tunnel he was standing in seemed to go on forever with no end in sight.

"Where are we?" he asked as he continued to take in his new surroundings.

"This my young friend, is my mind." Naruto said.

"Dude, your mind is a sewer. How is that even possible?" Asked an even more confused Coronamon than before the trip.

"I don't know. Never really paid any attention to it before." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"**Oi kit, you just gonna stand out there or are you gonna come talk?"** Asked a loud, deep sounding demonic voice that made Coronamon Shiver.

"What the hell was that?" Coronamon asked as he began following Naruto.

"That was a very large pain in my ass. You'll see in a minute." Naruto led Coronamon down the hall a little way until it opened into a large room with a tall gate in the middle. Coronamon watched wide eyed as a large pair of crimson eyes rose up to stare down at him. Out of the shadows stepped a very large, orange furred fox. The fox had nine tails and rather large, shape claws on each paw. The fox seemed to smile just slightly enough to reveal long, pointed canines as well.

"**Who's the pipsqueak kit?"** Kurama asked as he studied the digimon.

"Coronamon, this is Kurama. Kurama, this is Coronamon. My digimon partner." Naruto said after introducing the two.

"**What did you bring him in here for?"** Kurama asked as he laid his head back down on his paws.

"I figured that Coronamon and I should get to know each other better. I thought maybe you could show him my memories and then we could get some training in depending on how differently time flows in here?" Naruto told the demon fox.

"**An hour in the real world is about a year in here. Any training you do in here other than physical training will be noticeable once you return to the real world. And as for showing him your memories, are you sure you want to do that?" ** Kurama asked the young blond.

"Yeah I'm sure. We are partners now and trust will be needed between us so it will help we know everything about one another."

One of Kurama's tails flew through the bars of the gate and knocked Naruto face first into the floor before it gently touched Coronamon's forehead.

"What the hell was that for you fucking fur ball?" Shouted an enraged Naruto.

"**That was for the pain in the ass comment earlier. Now Coronamon, you will experience everything Naruto has in his life, are you ready for this?" **Kurama asked with a hint of concern.

Coronamon just nodded. As soon as he gave the go ahead, his mind was flooded with the memories of everything Naruto had went through. Coronamon was surprised to say the least. He had a rough childhood at first, but rose to become one of the strongest people of his home world. He could go blow for blow against most megas if not the digimon sovereigns themselves. After that, Coronamon told Naruto of his life and stuff before meeting the blond.

Kurama agreed to train them the best he could and help Naruto with his jutsus as well. Naruto and Coronamon decided to train for three hours- or three years depending on how you look at it- before heading back to the real world. As Naruto and Coronamon returned to the real world, Naruto noticed two of the three clones setting around the small table in the kitchen. He dispelled them and got the information of the things that they had bought while they were out.

It was starting to get late after Naruto had looked through his new clothes and the cards his clones had gotten for him. The third clone had yet to return. Naruto was wandering where his clone was and thought about just dispelling it but decided against it. If his clone had found something interesting, then he didn't want to interrupt the clone before he was done investigating it. About half an hour later, the clone walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been and why are you getting home so late?" Naruto questioned.

"While I was out, I ran into someone special. You'll know what I mean once I dispel and you receive my memories." Replied the clone.

"You better hope it was worth it." Naruto said with a glare.

"Just remember, whatever you do to us clones you are basically just doing to yourself." The clone told him with a smirk before dispelling itself.

With a mumble of something to do with disrespectful clones, Naruto sat down to go over the memories he would receive momentarily.

(Clone's Memories)

Clone Naruto was walking through Shinjuku trying to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. He had been out exploring his new city for close to five hours now. It was starting to get late and he decided to make his way home. As he was walking home, his thoughts drifted back to his friends back in his home world. He was hoping they were all doing well and wandering what they were up to right now. He was deep in thought as he turned a corner and ran into someone knocking them both to the ground.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and looked to see who he had ran into. He looked down and saw a red haired, purple eyed girl. She had a on a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a broken heart on the front. She had a pair of blue jeans that stopped just above her ankles and a pair of red, steel toed sneakers and buckles around her waist and legs. Clone Naruto thought she looked kinda cute and had to hide a small blush.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The clone said as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"I'm Rika Nonaka. How about next time you watch where you're going baka." Rika said as she took the offered hand.

Once she was back on her feet, she took off without another word. As she was leaving, Naruto noticed a device on her belt that he had only noticed once before when he received his from Fanglongmon. Naruto saw a shadow moving along the roof tops and putting one and one together assumed that must be Rika's digimon partner. He made sure no one was watching him and then applied chakra to his feet and walked up the side of a building and following after Rika and her tag along shadow.

The clone followed Rika for about twenty minutes before Rika stopped in front of a cloud of fog. Naruto jumped closer and sat down on top of a street light to see what was going to happen next. Suddenly a large flaming cat appeared in front of Rika. Clone Naruto got ready to attack just in case Rika needed any help. Rika grabbed her D-ark as a holographic image of the cat showed up.

"Lynxmon. Champion level digimon. Attacks are Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claws." Rika read before the image disappeared. "Renamon." Rika called out.

Naruto was wandering who Renamon was until a bi-pedal, yellow furred fox looking digimon appeared beside Rika. The kitsune was a little taller than Rika was.

"Walk all over him Renamon." Rika stated.

The kitsune gave a slight nod before she rushed Lynxmon. Lynxmon swiped one of his massive paws as Renamon, but she slid underneath the giant cat and delivered a strong kick to the cat's stomach sending it into the air. The kitsune then leaped up above Lynxmon as her paw started to glow with a blue flame. Renamon drove her fist into the cat's head with a shout of **"Power Paw."** Sending the cat face first into the ground below as Renamon landed in front of him.

Renamon Moved to deliver the final strike but Lynxmon got up faster than Renamon thought he would and pinned Renamon to the ground under his front paws. Renamon tried to break free but was unable to do so. Rika watched with a look of annoyance that she had to help. She grabbed a card from her holder on her side and slashed it through her D-ark.

"Digi-Modify…..Speed activate" Rika shouted after swiping her card.

Renamon looked up at Lynxmon with a smirk before she disappeared in a blur Thanks to his shinobi training, Naruto was able to track Renamon as she moved. Renamon Reappeared in the air above Lynxmon with her arms crossed across her chest. Small lights appeared in the air around Renamon. After Naruto looked more closely to the lights, he noticed they were sharp, pointed diamonds surrounding her.

"**Diamond Storm"** Renamon shouted as she uncrossed her arms, sending the diamonds into Lynxmon. Lynxmon let out a painful roar before disappearing into red flakes of data. Renamon landed in the middle of the data and began absorbing it. When she was done, her and Rika began to walk away until they heard clapping. They both turned to see where it was coming from as they saw someone flipping off the street light and landing in front of them. Renamon immediately went on guard while Rika was surprised to see who it was.

"Naruto?" Rika asked confused.

"Hello again Rika-chan. And if I heard you right, this must be your digimon partner, Renamon right?" Naruto asked.

"You can drop the suffix Naruto. How long have you been here?" Rika asked with annoyance at being called chan.

"Since I ran into you a little while ago. As you were walking away, I noticed your D-ark. I also saw a shadow following you across the roofs and figured it must be your partner so I decided to follow you. And then I saw the whole fight between Renamon and that Lynxmon. I gotta say, I'm impressed with Renamon's strength." Naruto praised much to Renamon's shock.

"Are you a tamer too? And how did you see Renamon, no one has ever seen her before?" Rika asked.

"Someone that hasn't been trained would never be able to notice her following you. I however have been trained to notice even the smallest of details. As for your first question, maybe I am a tamer and maybe I'm not. I don't reveal all my secrets to someone I just met. I'll see you around Rika-chan." With that said Naruto began to walk off leaving behind two very confused females.

(With Real Naruto)

Naruto snapped out of his memories with a small blush from the memories of Rika. _"So, it seems I have already met one of the tamers. I wonder how many more there are?" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was a little after midnight. Seeing as how he had school in the morning, he decided to turn in for the night.

"Since I have school tomorrow, I think we should head to bed for the night Coronamon." Naruto said to his partner as he nodded in agreement.

Naruto walked in to the bedroom and Coronamon leapt onto the top bunk and laid down while Naruto took the bottom bed. Naruto set the alarm on the clock next to his bed then laid down.

"Night Naruto" Said Coronamon.

"Nigh buddy." Naruto replied and let sleep over take him.

**Well there is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what ya think and also answer the question at the top if you don't mind. If anyone can draw me a picture or know of someone that can for a cover photo for me, let me know if you would allow me to use it. I would like one of Naruto and Rika if possible. Until next time, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked last chapter but that's ok. Let's try and get a little more this time. A reader reminded me that Naruto has all the affinities and three kekkei genkai thanks to all nine bijuu. So I need to change what I said last chapter of Naruto only having fire, water, and wind. He will have the five main elements but no kekkei genkai since I decided not to add in the other 8 bijuu, hope that doesn't upset anyone or cause them to quit reading.**

**So far I have 6 votes regarding the tamers learning chakra. 3 for and 3 against. I will still be taking votes until my next update so go ahead and vote. Whether this will be your first or second time, go ahead and vote. Well anyways on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Coronamon woke to the sound of the alarm clock the next morning. Naruto slowly rose out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He made his way to his dresser and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later and Naruto emerged from the bathroom in one of the new outfits his clone had gotten yesterday. Naruto was now in a pair of plain blue jeans with a belt to place his card holder and D-ark. He had on a black t-shirt with an orange strip going down the sides. He had a red unzipped hoodie jacket on over his shirt.<p>

Naruto made his way into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast for him and his digimon partner. Naruto and Coronamon sat down at the small kitchen table and started to eat. It was Coronamon who broke the silence first.

"Do you think you will end up meeting any other tamers?" Coronamon asked as he finished up his breakfast.

"It's hard to tell. Fanglongmon-sama was hoping it would be easier for me to meet them at school so I we'll just have to see." The blond replied as he placed the dishes in the sink then made a clone to clean up.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you do that." Coronamon said looking at the copy of his partner.

"Give it a while and you will get used to it, just takes some time. Anyway, you want to hang out here for the day or you want to come with me?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to be stuck inside all day but won't people freak if they see me?"

"It should be fine as long as you follow me from the roof tops and stay out of sight. Once we get to the school you can either hide out on the roof or in a nearby tree or something." Naruto explained.

"Alright, let's get out of here then." Replied the bi-pedal lion as he headed for the door.

Naruto made it to the school about fifteen minutes later. He watched as Coronamon made it to a nearby tree to wait for the end of school. Naruto entered the school building and began to look for his class. He looked for a while and couldn't seem to find his classroom.

"You look kinda lost. Need some help?" asked a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see a boy about the same age himself. He had on a blue shirt, long gray shorts, and a pair of yellow goggles and yellow wrist band.

"Yeah I'm a little lost. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just moved here. I need to find Ms. Asagi's class." Naruto said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Takato Matsuki. Seems you're in luck, I'm in Ms. Asagi's class. Come on, I'll show you where it's at." Takato replied.

The two boys made their way through the school with Takato leading the way to class. The two walked into class and Takato went and took his seat as the teacher motioned for Naruto to come forward.

"Class we have a new student joining us today. I would like to introduce Naruto Uzumaki. You can have a seat in the empty desk behind Takato." Said Ms. Asagi.

As Naruto made his way to his seat, he picked up on some of the comments from the other class members. Most were from girls saying how cute his whisker marks were or wondering if he was single or not. He sat down as the teacher began her lesson.

The first half of the day had gone by slowly. The bell finally rang for lunch and the class made their way out of the room to head outside to eat after getting their lunch. Naruto was walking down the hall and noticed a large box out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and deciding to continue on with his business. Before he turned away, the box sprouted a large red tail and began walking off. Naruto decided to follow the box and see where it went.

Naruto watched from behind a corner as the principal stopped the box. The principal removed the box revealing a small red dinosaur with a strange design on his chest. Naruto had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing out loud at the principal's reaction. Naruto then followed the dinosaur looking creature as it made its way to the roof. As Naruto walked through the door, the dinosaur looked around and noticed him.

"Hi. Do you know where Takatomon is?" asked the creature.

"Takatomon? Who's that? And who are you?" asked the blond.

"I'm Guilmon and Takatomon is my friend and partner. I wanted to see him so I came looking for him. He was supposed to be at school but I can't find him." Replied the sad looking Guilmon.

"_He must mean Takato. Which means that Takato is a tamer as well."_ Naruto thought to himself. "Coronamon" Naruto called out.

A few seconds later, Coronamon landed near Naruto. He noticed Guilmon but he waited to see what Naruto had him do. "What do you need Naruto?"

"Would you mind keeping Guilmon company while I go find his tamer? It should only take me a few minutes." Asked Naruto.

After receiving a nod from his partner, Naruto turned and walked back down the stairs to find Takato.

(With Takato)

Takato was standing outside bent over with his hands on his knees panting. He had been running around the entire school looking for Guilmon. He had heard something about the principal had been run into a red dinosaur and he immediately took off in search for his digimon partner. He looked all over and had yet to find him.

"You have got to be the worst tamer ever if you already lost your partner." Said a voice behind him.

He looked and saw a small dog/rabbit hybrid looking creature with a horn on its head. Beside it was a boy that looked about his age. He had blue hair, an orange jacket-west on over a gray t-shirt, and brown pants.

"Terriermon that wasn't nice." Said the boy as he looked up at Takato. "I'm Henry Wong and this is Terriermon."

"I'm Takato Matsuki. Have you seen Guilmon or know where he is? Please help me find him, I don't want anything to happen to him." Takato said.

"Momentai Takato. I'm sure he is here somewhere." Said Terriermon.

"What does momentai mean?" asked Takato.

"It means to relax and stop worrying." Henry explained.

"How can I not worry? I can't find my partner anywhere. He could be in trouble or something." Takato said with a bit of worry.

"Your partner is fine. He isn't hurt or anything, he is just looking for you." Said a voice behind the two boys.

Takato turned to see Naruto walking up to them.

"So you two are tamers as well huh? I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto said as he introduced himself and held out a hand to Henry.

"Henry Wong. This is Terriermon." Replied Henry as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned and began walking away as he motioned for the three to follow him. Naruto lead them back into the school and then up to the roof where he left Coronamon and Guilmon. As the four of them made it to the roof, they found the two staring at the clouds. Hearing someone approach, Coronamon and Guilmon turned to see who it was. Guilmon then proceeded to tackle Takato in a hug.

After Takato got Guilmon off him, he looked at Naruto. "So I'm guessing this is your partner then?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. Guys this is Coronamon. Coronamon, this is Takato, Henry, and Terriermon." Just then the bell rang. "Why don't you guys leave Guilmon and Terriermon here with Coronamon until after school then we will find some place for Guilmon to hide out while you're not around?" Naruto asked.

The other two tamers nodded as the three boys made their way back inside and back to class. The rest of the day going just as slowly as the first half.

(After School)

Naruto, Takato, Henry, and their digimon tamers were walking through Shinjuku Park looking for a place to hide Guilmon while Takato wasn't around. They had looked around most of the city but had yet to find a place. So here they were walking through the park trying to find a hideout the dinosaur looking digimon. As they were walking down one of the paths in the park, Naruto noticed movement coming from one of the nearby trees. He grabbed ahold of Guilmon's tail and put him back just as a round of small projectiles landed where he had been standing just a few seconds before.

"You should really watch where you aim those things Renamon. You could really hurt someone with those things." Naruto said looking towards the tree the attack had come from.

"Naruto who's Renamon and what just happened?" asked a confused Takato.

As soon as Takato asked his question, a tall bi-pedal, yellow furred fox landed next to a red-haired girl. "That is Renamon." Naruto said pointing to the digimon answering Takato's question. "What are you doing here Rika?" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as there are three digimon here for Renamon to beat and absorb their data, I figured I would go ahead and get it done and over with." Replied the fiery haired tamer.

"You can't do that. I don't want to lose Guilmon. He's my friend, you can't take him away from me." Takato said in a panicked voice afraid of losing Guilmon.

"Now now Rika-chan. You know you can't do that. That wouldn't be very nice to Guilmon, Terriermon, and Coronamon now would it." Naruto said.

"Well I didn't plan on being nice. Renamon is just going to beat them and take their data. Go get them Renamon." Rika ordered.

"Hai Rika." Was all Renamon said as she jumped through the air aiming for the digimon closest to her, which just happened to be Coronamon. Renamon's paw started glowing a light blue color as flames encircled her paw. **"Power Paw" **Renamon yelled as she dove towards her target with her paw out in front of her.

Naruto let a smirk cross his face as Coronamon looked back at him. "Just don't her too bad Coronamon."

Coronamon nodded as he turned back toward Renamon. As Renamon went to drive her fist into Coronamon's face, he simply put up his hand and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. Renamon's eyes widened as her attack was stopped before Coronamon flipped her over her shoulder and threw her at a tree. She hit the tree with her back with a loud thud.

Everyone's eye were wide in shock at the fight going on in front of them. At first, they thought Coronamon was going to be beaten and absorbed. But he had just defended himself with seemingly little effort. Rika however was shaking with rage. She was planning on destroying the three digimon and hoping that would be enough to help Renamon digivolve.

"Renamon get up and get back in this." Rika told her partner.

Renamon slowly got back up and stood on shaky legs. She then jumped high into the air and crossed her arms over her chest as diamonds appeared around her. She uncrossed her arms and launched her attack. **"Diamond Storm" **she yelled as her attack sped towards Coronamon. Naruto decided to try and see if he had gotten the idea of the modify cards down yet. He pulled his D-ark off his belt and a card out of his holder. He then slashed the card through the side of the D-ark.

"Digi-Modify….. Speed activate." With that done, Coronamon blurred from site and avoided the diamond projectiles. Renamon looked around trying to find the lion looking digimon but couldn't see him anywhere. All of sudden Coronamon appeared right in front of the fox digimon.

"**Corona-Knuckle"** yelled Coronamon as he unleashed a multitude of punches with his fire covered fists into Renamon. Coronamon stopped his attack a few seconds later. Renamon fell forwards unconscious, but before she hit the ground Coronamon caught her in his arms and held her bridal style.

Everyone around was completely amazed, except for Rika who was a little angry at the blond and his partner, at what had just occurred. Coronamon had won the fight with one attack and on top of that, he seemed to hold back quite a bit. Naruto turned to the other two boys behind him with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you two tomorrow some time. Later." Naruto said as he walked off towards Rika.

"Later Naruto." Takato and Henry said in unison as the continued to search for a place for Guilmon to hideout.

Naruto and Coronamon walked up to Rika, who was still upset with the blond and his partner. "What do you want?" Rika asked with a bit of venom on her words.

"Well, since Renamon is knocked out I thought Coronamon and I would be nice and carry her home for you so she can rest." Naruto replied.

"You mean so I can carry her home right?" Asked Coronamon.

"Why should I show you where I live?" asked Rika.

"Well, it's either that or you can carry her home. I was just trying to be nice Rika-chan." Naruto said as he flashed her one of his signature foxy grin.

"Come on, I'll show ya the way." Rika said as she turned away quickly to hide the light blush that crept up after seeing him smile. _"Why am I acting like this? He is just some annoying boy that won't leave me alone."_ Rika thought to herself as she began to walk off.

"Follow us from the roofs and try to stay out of sight." Naruto said as Coronamon nodded and leapt off with Renamon still in his arms. Naruto then took off to catch up with Rika. They walked for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a question Rika-chan?" asked Naruto.

Rika just shrugged her shoulders as she kept walking. "Why do you have Renamon fight so much?" Naruto asked her.

"I just want her to get stronger and be able to digivolve. I have no other reason than that." Responded the red haired tamer.

"It takes more than just strength and power to become stronger Rika-chan. A friend I once had told me that when you have someone you truly wish to protect, that's when one's strength reaches its maximum." Naruto told her.

Rika thought over his words before a question formed in her head. "You said a friend you once had, what happened?"

"He died a long time ago but his words have stuck with me all this time." Replied Naruto.

"So are you from around here or somewhere else?" asked Rika as she continued on her path home.

"I'm not from around here, in fact I come from somewhere really far away." Naruto said as he thought back to all his friends back in the elemental nations.

Rika was gonna ask what he meant but she saw the look in his eyes. The look she knew all too well that was came from going through some sort of pain or sadness. Rika had that same look since she found out that her dad and left her and her mother to support themselves.

Naruto happened to look over as Rika was lost in thought. He saw the look of sadness and loneliness in her eyes. He knew all too well how it felt to be alone. He was the same way back before he met Iruka and the third hokage, then team seven and the rest of his classmates, the sand siblings, the other kage and killer b. He used to be the same way till he made friends.

"Rika-chan, there's more to you wanting Renamon to digivolve isn't there? You're afraid that if she doesn't get stronger, then she will get beaten and leave you. Something has happened that has caused you to have a feeling of loneliness and sadness. I won't ask what it is or what it involves, after all everyone has their secrets. I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Naruto said as Rika came to a stop in front of a gated off house.

Just then Coronamon dropped down beside the two tamers. "I laid Rena-chan down in one of the rooms on the back side of the house." He said before he jumped back to the roofs.

"Well I should be going, I need to get home and get Coronamon and me something to eat. I'll see you later Rika-chan." Naruto started walking off before a hand grabbed his wrist.

He stopped and turned around to see what Rika wanted. Before he could ask, Rika pulled him into a quick hug. It took a few seconds but Naruto slowly returned the hug. "Thank you for walking me home and for talking to me Naruto." Rika then quickly broke free hoping no one saw that little action. Too bad for her that someone did. Rika and Naruto both heard giggling and looked to see an elderly woman standing in the gate. Rika's face immediately went bright red.

"Come now Rika, no reason to be embarrassed. Is this young boy a friend of yours?" asked the woman.

Rika looked back and forth between the two people with her before saying the first thing that came to her mind. "No baa-chan. He is just someone I met on the way home."

"Rika-chan, I'm hurt." He said before he turned to the older women. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Rika-chan's best friend even though she probably won't admit it to anyone but me." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm Seiko Hata, I'm Rika's grandmother. It's nice to meet one Rika's friends. She doesn't bring any of them around. Would you like to stay for dinner Naruto-kun?" asked the now identified Seiko.

"I'm sorry Seiko-san, but I must refuse. I have to get home to finish homework and get ready for school. Maybe next time I can stay longer." Naruto replied.

"That's alright Naruto-kun, it's good to see that you take your school work seriously. I will have Rika let you know when a good time is for you to stop by. See you later Naruto-kun." Replied Seiko as she turned and left.

"Well I'm gonna head home. See ya around Rika-chan." Naruto said as he turned and began walking off.

"Thanks again Naruto. Later." And with that Rika went inside.

After Naruto got farther down the road away from the majority of houses, Coronamon appeared beside him. "So Rena-chan is it now, huh buddy?" asked Naruto with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up." Was all Coronamon said as he looked away from his tamer. They made their way home and had dinner before calling it a night and heading to bed waiting for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know what ya think. Until next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so the votes are in and it looks like the tamers won't be learning how to use chakra. I hope that the ones that votes for them to use chakra won't turn away because of the decision. 82 favorites and 105 followers, this story is doing a lot better than I thought it would and I thank you all very much for that. Anyway I am going to add something to this story that I haven't seen done in any other story and think it will add a good twist to mine. Any way hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the Southern area of the digital world, Zhuqiaomon sat on his throne looking down at a cloaked figure kneeling before him. The only visible thing about this figure was one glowing crimson eye. Kneeled next to the figure was a small, black digimon. He had one red eye and one green eye. He also had an eye on each palm of his hands. He had what looked like small bat wings coming from his back and wrapped around his body connected in front of him by a small gold chain. He had on a pair of black pants and dark blue shoes with three red claws coming from each shoe with sharp red fingernails. This digimon was Dracmon.<p>

"You are my right hand man now, I expect nothing but perfection from the two of you. I want you to learn what you can of those tamers that Fanglongmon seems to trust so much. The old fool thinks we need help stopping the chaos from rising. Do whatever you need to in order to take out the tamer's partners to keep them from interfering with my plans." Roared Zhuqiaomon.

"Hai master. Let's go Dracmon." Replied the hooded figure as he pulled out a white D-ark with a black ring around the screen and black buttons and opened a Digi-gate to the real world and disappeared.

"_I will prove to that old fool that we don't need those tamers to stop the chaos. As long as my new servant keeps the others busy, everything will go according to plans."_ Thought Zhuqiaomon.

(Human World)

At the top of a large building in the middle of Shinjuku, stood a tall, blond man flicking his lighter open and closed. He was wearing a black business suit with a pair of sunglasses. This was Mitsuo Yamaki. He was staring up a giant screen on the roof of the room he was in. In the middle of the room were two women setting in chairs that were moving back and forth around the room. One was a brown haired women and the other was a red head.

"Sir, we have two wild ones trying to bio-emerge. One is a weak signal and the other is quite large." Said the red haired woman as two small red circles appeared on the screen.

"Put a tracer on it now Riley." Replied Yamaki.

"Hai Sir." Replied the now named red head. Yamaki watched as a third red circle headed for the first two before it disappeared.

"What happened Riley?" asked Yamaki.

"The tracer was destroyed sir. The wild one is bio-emerging." Said Riley.

Across the city of Shinjuku, a hooded figure appeared with his digimon partner. _"Let's see if we can find these other tamers." _Thought the figure.

(With Naruto)

It had been a rather couple boring days for Naruto. He had made it through another week of boring classes that was even more boring than Iruka's had been. After school had let out for the day, he and Coronamon had decided to walk around the city looking for bio-emerging digimon. Takato and Guilmon had overheard them and had asked to tag along. At the moment, the two tamers and their partners were walking through a parking garage headed back to Guilmon's hideout.

Out of nowhere, a white furred paw slammed into Coronamon's jaw sending him flying into the concrete wall. He slowly stood up rubbing his jaw where he had just been hit. He looks around to see Renamon standing with a smirk on her face.

"Oi Rena-chan, you know it's not nice to attack someone when they ain't expecting it." Said Coronamon.

"I didn't realize I was supposed to be nice." Replied Renamon with a small blush from the nickname.

"So where is Rika-chan at? She must not be too far behind?" asked Naruto.

Just then Rika stepped out from behind one of the concrete columns. "I told you to drop the suffix whiskers." Rika says with an angry expression at the use of chan.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you're angry?" asked Naruto causing Rika to blush a deep red.

"I didn't come here to talk. I came to fight. I owe you for last time we fought whiskers." Replied Rika.

"You don't always have to fight." Came a voice from behind Takato. Everyone turned to see Henry and Terriermon come walking up to them.

"You all really need to momentai." Said Terriermon from the top of Henry's head.

Their words however fell on deaf ears and Coronamon and Renamon charged at each other. At this time, Terriermon jumped off Henry's head to try and break up the fight.

"Terriermon don't do it." Yelled Henry. It was too late as a red beam shot out from behind one of the cars and enveloped Terriermon.

"**Terriermon digivolve to….Gargomon."**

The small form of Terriermon was now replaced with a much larger version. He had on a pair of blue jean pants and a belt of bullets thrown around his chest. He also had two large Gatling guns on at the end of each arm. He had a small red diamond on the center of his forehead and two red whisker like marks on each cheek.

Naruto pulled out his D-ark as an image popped up on the screen. "Gargomon. Champion level animal type digimon. His attacks are Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel."

Gargomon took a minute to look around before he got a faraway look in his eyes and started randomly shooting off his guns in different directions at anything and everything. Naruto just managed to avoid getting shot as he landed behind a car with Takato and Henry.

"This is why I didn't want him to digivolve. He isn't ready for that type of power yet." Said Henry from his hiding spot.

Naruto heard Gargomon stop firing and looked up to see why. When he looked up he saw Rika backed up against a concrete pillar frozen by fear. Gargomon was slowly making his way towards her with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Renamon, Guilmon distract Gargomon for a minute. Coronamon I want you to go all out now!" Naruto shouted as rushed to Rika and scooped her up bridal style and got her away from the oversized bunny.

Guilmon and Renamon both did as Naruto said and tried distracting Gargomon with a swipe of the claws here or a punch there. Coronamon concentrated all his power into the head piece on his forehead. **"Corona Flame"** shouted Coronamon as he fired a large flame from his head piece at Gargomon. The attack made impact and sent the bunny flying into the nearby wall knocking him out. After releasing the attack, Coronamon started to fall from the loss of his stamina but Renamon helped him over to Naruto and Rika and helped him sit down.

"Nice job you three." Naruto told the three digimon before turning to Henry. "You may want to find a way to de-digivolve him. I'm going to take Rika-chan home. Would you care to take Coronamon to Rika's and I'll bring Rika?" the blond asked the kitsune to which she nodded and placed the smaller digimon on her back and disappeared.

Naruto set Rika down on her feet but quickly caught her again as her legs were still shaking with fear and gave out from underneath her. Naruto carried her out of the parking garage and headed back towards her home. Unbeknown to anyone was a hooded figure watching from the shadows with his partner.

"_Seems like I found the tamers Zhuqiaomon-sama was talking about. They will be fun to get rid of, especially the blond." _Thought the figure with a quiet chuckle to himself.

(With Naruto and Rika)

Naruto was currently on his way back to Rika's house with Rika still in his arms. He noticed Renamon out of the corner of his eye, with Coronamon still on her back, staying close enough to jump into action should something happen. He smiled at the fact that Renamon was worried for her tamer, but smirked at the thought that he was strong enough to take on most digimon by himself.

"**Oi kit, when are you gonna tell them the truth? You won't be able to keep it from them forever, especially the red haired vixen you're so fond of." **Kurama asked.

"I don't know when I'll tell them Kurama. I don't think they would take it too easily finding out I'm from a different dimension completely. And what do you mean that I'm so found of Rika-chan, she is just a friend." Replied Naruto.

"**You may not realize it yet kit, but you have feelings for her. I have already started noticing the changes. Come to your mindscape and you will see what I mean. I will use a little of my chakra to keep your body going on the right track." **Kurama explained as he sent some chakra into Naruto's body.

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto appeared in the hallway of the sewer like mindscape he was used to. However there was no water on the floor and none dripping from the ceiling or walls like there usually was. Naruto made his way down the hall way until he came to the room that held the bijuu.

"What's with this place Kurama? It isn't as wet as it usually is in here." Asked Naruto.

"**That is what I was talking about Naruto. This is the first time sense I have been sealed inside of you that your mindscape has changed. I believe it is because deep down in your heart, you know you are truly happy here with your new friends and more importantly the red haired vixen." **Kurama explained as Naruto gained a confused look.

"But I don't understand why. I was happy back in Konaha with all my friends there. How come this never happened before?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around the room.

"**We both know that is a lie kit. You hid behind that mask of pretend happiness so no one would ever see the true you. You may have thought and believed you were happy then but this change never occurred back in our home world now did it? This change only started when you met the other three tamers and got closer to each of them. I believe that as you get closer and form stronger bonds with the others, more change will happen. Besides, didn't your mother want you to find a nice girl and settle down anyways?" **Chuckled Kurama as the blond blushed bright red at the last statement.

"You're right Kurama, I don't think I was ever truly happy back in Konoha. Maybe things will be different in this world. When do you think I should tell them?" Naruto asked the large fox.

"**Tell the vixen first and tell her the next time you get the chance. You two have a lot more in common then you both realize right now. As for the other two, just tell them whenever you get them together so that way you won't have to tell her story more than once." **Kurama explained

Naruto nodded in agreement with the fox before he started to slip out of his mindscape.

(Real World)

While Naruto and Kurama were having their conversation, Rika was lost in her own thoughts. She thought back to the parking garage and how afraid she was watching Gargomon come at her with his guns raised. She thought for sure she was going to die. Then she saw Naruto run towards her and get her away from the danger. She saw Renamon look back at her with a worried expression on her face.

"_Does she really care about my safety? But she is just data, she can't have any type of feelings can she? If she digivolves, will she end up going on a rampage like Gargomon?_ Rika thought to herself as she felt someone gently shake her. Looking up, she saw a smiling Naruto with that fox like grin. She quickly looked away as a blush spread across her face. _"What is wrong with me?"_

Naruto gently set her on her feet and waited to see if she would be able to stand on her own. "Well now that I know you are home safely, I should head home myself and get some dinner for me and Coronamon. See ya later Rika-chan."

"Wait whiskers, why don't you join me and baa-chan for dinner tonight? She has been waiting for you to come back around." Rika asked.

"If it ain't a problem I would love too." Replied Naruto as he followed Rika through the front gate and into her house.

"Baa-chan I'm home." shouted Rika as she took her shoes off with Naruto doing the same.

"Welcome home Rika-chan. How was…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she came out of the kitchen and saw Naruto. "Well hello Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you finally came back around. I thought you might have been scared of me." Seiko said with a laugh.

"I'm not afraid Seiko-san. I have just been busy with all my school work. I ran into Rika-chan earlier and walked her home and she asked if I would stay for dinner and I told her I would as long as I wasn't a bother to anyone." Replied Naruto.

"Non-sense Naruto-kun. You are always welcome in our home. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask." Replied Seiko.

"Arigato Seiko-san." Naruto replied.

With that said, Naruto followed the two females into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The dinner was pleasant with small talk between the three of them trying to get to know each other better. After they were done eating, Rika led Naruto to the back yard. Naruto was amazed at how big their place really was. There was a large koi pond in the middle of the yard with a bridge across the middle. There were benches scattered around the area under a few of the trees that were growing. There were also flowers planted around the whole length of the fence surrounding the back yard. Rika walked over to one of the benches by the koi pond and sat down with Naruto joining her.

"**Now is the time to tell her the truth kit. The longer you wait the harder it will get." **Kurama said from within Naruto.

Naruto let out a sigh, which caught Rika's attention, and looked up at her. "Rika, there is something I need to tell you." Naruto said.

"Alright, and that would be?" Rika asked.

"I'm not from around here or any place close to here." Naruto said gaining a confused look from Rika.

"You already told me that whiskers."

"Rika, what I'm about to show and tell you, I need you to keep a secret and try not to be afraid of me." Naruto said as he stood and moved away from the bench and Rika.

Rika watched as Naruto closed his eyes as if he were trying to concentrate on something. What happened next really surprised Rika. Naruto started to glow orange as what looked like flames appeared and covered his body. She thought he would burn but he seemed perfectly fine. The glow surrounding him seemed to turn into a coat of sorts around his body with a black body suit on underneath before the glow subsided. Small black ball seemed to hover in the air behind him. His pupils changed and now had cross like slits in them and his whisker marks stood out a bit more.

Rika took in his presence as a new feeling entered her body. She didn't know what the feeling was or where it came from but all she knew was that she wanted the blond standing in front of her. It was taking everything she had not to jump him there and now. _"What is this feeling? Is it because of the power he is putting off or what?" _Thought Rika to herself.

Naruto held his Kyuubi Sage mode for a couple minutes letting Rika take in his appearance. With him being able to sense emotion, Naruto could feel the small amount of lust Rika had building inside her and canceled his technique before things got out of hand, much to Rika's disappointment.

"I think some explaining needs to be done whiskers." Rika said clearly confused at what she just saw.

"I will explain everything while showing you my memories. Some memories aren't the best but it will be the easiest way to explain everything. I need you to keep still and just listen as I do this, ok?" Naruto asked.

Rika just nodded in response and Naruto made a few hand signs and placed a finger on Rika's forehead. "Kitsune Style: Memory Transfer Jutsu." **(Original Jutsu by the way)** Naruto said as memories began traveling into Rika's mind. As this happened, Naruto explained each one to the best he could. From the day Kurama attacked and his birth, to him becoming a ninja, to the ninja war and his final fight with Sasuke, and then his time in the digital world and her own world.

By the time Naruto finished the jutsu and explanations, Rika had tears in her eyes. She was amazed at how much pain and suffering he had gone through and still managed to push on with a smile. She wasn't sure what to say so she just pulled him into a hug and asked "How?"

"How what?" replied Naruto.

"How could you go through all that and still be sane and happy?" Rika asked after letting the blond go.

"I had friends and loved ones that cared for me and I cared for them. I will always do whatever it takes to protect those that are precious to me and as long as they are happy then so am I." replied Naruto with a smile.

"Don't you want to go back home though?"

"At first I did but there is no way for me to get home so I might as well enjoy it while I live. Besides, I have people here I care for now." Naruto replied with a wink that caused Rika to blush.

There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up. "Can I ask you a question Rika-chan?"

"Go for it whiskers."

"I saw pictures of you, Seiko-san, and another woman I assume is your mom. Where is your dad?" Naruto asked.

Rika wasn't expecting a question like that. She never talked about her dad to anyone. However, Naruto did trust her enough to talk to her so maybe she could trust the blond enough to talk to him.

"I don't know really. I was young when he left and I never figured out why. All I remember is one night I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other. When I went to see what was going on, they were both crying and wouldn't look at each other. Then dad just walked out the door and never returned. His name was Yusei Nonaka. **(Yes I borrowed the name from yugioh)** I wish I knew where he is or that he would come back but I just don't think that will ever happen." Rika explained with tears in her eyes.

Naruto placed an arm around Rika's shoulders and tried to comfort the young girl. They remained setting there in silence like that for about ten minutes.

"I have to go Rika-chan. If you need anything, call or text me." Naruto said as he pulled a slip of paper with his number, for the phone he got a few days ago, on it.

"Be careful whiskers. You never know when a digimon will pop up. See ya later." Rika said.

"I will be and I have Coronamon with me so it will be ok. Later." Naruto said as he turned the corner and headed for the gate. Just outside the gate, he was stopped by Seiko.

"Is there something I can do for you Seiko-san?" asked Naruto.

"I saw what you did out back Naruto-kun." This made Naruto freeze. "I just wanted to ask you to please take care of my granddaughter. I know of the kitsune that watches over her and I believe you have a guardian as well. I saw the power you had and I know you won't hurt Rika so I just ask that you please keep her safe. This is the first time that Rika has opened up to anyone since her father left many years ago." Seiko explained.

"I promise you Seiko-san, as long as I am around no harm will be done to Rika. And I never break a promise." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. And don't worry, I will keep your secret safe." Seiko said as she hugged Naruto and made her way back inside.

Coronamon joined Naruto as the two of them made their way back to their apartment. The one thing no one noticed was a dark figure staring down at them from a nearby roof.

"_So, he has feelings for the red haired girl. Maybe I can use her to my advantage then?" _Thought the figure with a dark chuckle as he stepped inside the digi gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 4. Let me know what you all think about it. All reviews are welcome. I'm curious to see how many people try and guess who the new figure is and how many get it right. <strong>

**DragonPony022, you are not allowed to leave your guess in reviews since you already know. No telling anyone. Lol that would be cheating.**

**There hasn't been much action yet but that should change in the next few chapters though. Now one more question. I am curious as to what everyone thinks. I already know what I'm gonna do but I want to know how many of you all would like to see a lemon or two between Naruto and Rika. Just let me know in the reviews or a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So everyone one wants lemons. Big shocker there lol. Well that's good cause I had one planned out for a later chapter anyway. Not sure how many there will be, as of right now I only have one planned out with how I'm trying to develop Naruto and Rika's relationship. Maybe there will be more who knows? Any way I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Leave a review after ya read.**

* * *

><p>Naruto made it to school that morning just like any other. When he arrived at school though, he saw everyone crowded around the soccer field. As Naruto made his way forward, he saw the field was completely covered in random chalk drawings and lines. Naruto had to stifle a laugh at how bad the prank seemed to him. As he made his way towards class, he overheard some of the other kids saying how they thought it could be aliens or ghosts. Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the absurd thoughts coming from his classmates.<p>

However, with his heightened sense of smell he knew it was a digimon. Hanging out with Coronamon and the others, he could pick out what were digimon smells and what weren't. He decided that he would stick around school after everyone else leaves to see if the digimon would return. As he made his way to class, his thoughts drifted to a certain red haired tamer and their conversation. He hadn't had time to talk to her since that night a few days ago and wandered if she would like the chance to hang out and possibly fight a digimon or two. _"Of course she would, Rika-chan is always looking for a fight."_ Naruto thought to himself.

(After School)

The soccer team had cleaned their field and were now using it for practice. Over hiding in a bush next the field was a little creature watching with stars in his eyes. The little guy had large green eyes with black pupils and really large ears. He had three little black triangles surrounding one red one right in the middle of his forehead. He couldn't have been more than a foot tall. This little guy was the light of digivolution, known better as Calumon.

Calumon was enjoying watching the kids play soccer. As he watched them play, he began to dream of himself being a soccer player and winning the game for his team. By the time his dream was over, all the kids had left leaving just Calumon. He used his ears and floated to the middle of the field and looked around.

"Where did everyone go? Do they not want to play with Calumon?" he asked quietly to himself as his ears shrank. He soon bounced back to being happy after deciding to find something to do until he found someone else to play with.

(With Naruto)

School had just let out and Naruto was headed to Rika's before he went back to the school for his stakeout of the school that evening. He was gonna stay at the school as soon as it let out for the day but decided against with the soccer team being there for practice. Plus he didn't have Rika's number so he couldn't call or text her anyways which meant a visit to her place anyway. Naruto rounded the final corner before Rika's place and was stopped by a sight he never thought he would see. Rika was almost to the gate of her house wearing what he assumed was her school outfit. The thing that caught his attention though was the fact she was in a skirt.

"Never thought I would see you in a skirt Rika-chan." Naruto said as he walked up behind her.

Rika jumped and turned around at the sudden voice of someone behind her. When she saw it was Naruto, she relaxed and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that whiskers. You just about gave me a heart attack. What are you even doing here?"

"Well, there were strange drawings all over our soccer field at school and with my heightened senses thanks to Kurama, I could tell it was a digimon from the smell of it. I decided to wait at the school tonight and see if it returned. I was gonna see if you wanted to join me but after seeing you in this skirt, I might just stay here and stare at you all evening." Naruto said with a small flirtatious edge to his voice.

The last part of his explanation made Rika blush so deep that it would have made Hinata proud. "Sure I'll go. I just have to change and let baa-chan know that I'm leaving for a bit." She said as she motioned for Naruto to follow her inside.

Rika and Naruto walked in and took off their shoes and headed for the kitchen. Both were surprised to see a blond women setting at the table with Rika's grandmother.

"Kaa-chan?" Rika asked.

The blond haired woman stood and faced the two teens. "Hello Rika." Said the woman as she gave Rika a hug. She was surprised when Rika returned the hug before letting go. Next she turned toward Naruto.

"You must be Naruto-kun. I have heard quite a bit about you from Rika and kaa-chan. I'm Rumiko Nonaka, Rika's mother." Said the now named Rumiko.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you Rumiko-san." Naruto replied.

"Kaa-chan, can I go out for a bit? Whiskers was wanting to hang out for a while." Rika asked her mother.

"Only if Naruto-kun stays for dinner when he walks you home. That way we can get to know each other better." Replied Rumiko.

"I would love to Rumiko-san. We'll head out after you get changed Rika-chan." Naruto said and Rika left with a smile down the hall to change into her normal clothes.

After Rika left, Rumiko gave Naruto a fierce hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks for what?" asked a confused blond.

"For being Rika's friend. This is the first time I have seen her happy in a very long time. Kaa-chan and I have tried so much to get her to smile and be happy but nothing ever worked. But with you, it seems you are breaking that shell that she has surrounded herself with. So I'll say it once again, thank you Naruto-kun." Rumiko said right before Rika came back into the kitchen.

"You ready Rika-chan?" asked Naruto. Rika nodded her head and they left to head back to the school.

Naruto and Rika had been walking for about fifteen minutes. Rika noticed that Naruto kept looking behind them as if trying to find someone following them. They rounded a corner and Rika was about to ask what was going on when Naruto suddenly pulled her into an alley and motioned for her to be quiet. He reached down to his right pant leg and pulled a kunai from a seal he had placed on it. All of a sudden, Naruto reached out and pulled someone into the alley with them and shoved them up against the wall with the kunai at their throat.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Naruto the man. He had a black suit with a pair of sunglasses on. He had short, blond hair and a lighter in his hand. His eyes were wide in shock and fear of the younger blond but Naruto couldn't see that through the sunglasses.

"You can call me Yamaki. I am the head of an organization called Hypnos. We monitor and destroy wild digimon before they have a chance to cross over or bio-emerge into our world. I am here to warn you that you all are playing a dangerous game. Those monsters you have as pets need to be destroyed, and I plan on doing just that before they can do any harm to our world." Explained Yamaki.

"They're not pets or monsters, there are our friends and partners. If you want them then you will have to go through me and that is a hell of a lot easier said than done. Don't bother us again Yamaki." Naruto growled out and his eyes flashed from blue to crimson red then back to blue before he threw Yamaki out of the alley and he and Rika took off.

"_I will definitely have to keep an eye on that boy. He could be a bug problem."_ Yamaki thought as he walked back to Hypnos Towers.

(Back at the school)

Naruto, Rika, Renamon, and Coronamon all sat atop the school waiting for any sign of the digimon. Renamon saw the bushes moving and motioned for the others to follow her gaze. Naruto nodded to the two digimon and scooped up Rika in his arms before they jumped to the ground and waited for the digimon to appear. They were a little shocked to see the little creampuff of a digimon. Calumon on the other hand was happy to see someone. He had been looking all evening for a playmate and he was hoping he had found one.

"Did you come to play with me?" asked Calumon.

Naruto bent down closer to Calumon's level. "I'm Naruto, What's your name little guy?"

"I'm Calumon. I've been looking for someone to play with."

Naruto made a clone so Calumon could play while he talked to his friends. "Ok so this has been a waste of time. I don't really think the little guy is bad or anything is why don't we just take him with us?"

"And where would he go?" asked Rika.

"Well Coronamon and Renamon could play with him while we have dinner with your kaa-chan and baa-chan and then I will take him with me. Sound good?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, let's go then." Rika said and started to walk off until they were surrounded by fog.

"Looks like you get your fight after all Rika-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

Rika pulled out her D-ark as an image appeared of Allomon. "Armor dinosaur digimon. Attacks are Dino Burst and Dynamite Head."

"Be careful Rika. I fought one of this with Coronamon while he was still Sunmon back in the digi world. They have really tough and are hard to hurt." Naruto told her.

Rika nodded at Renamon to give her the go ahead to start attacking. She slid underneath the dinosaur and jumped up behind him. Her had started to glow and was surrounded with blue flames. **"Power Paw"** Renamon yelled as she drove her hand towards the back of his neck. Allomon seemed unfazed as he used his tail to knock her away and followed after her with a shout of **"Dynamite Head." **Renamon rolled to a stop and just managed to jump out of the way as Allomon shattered the ground where she was just at.

As Allomon turned around, he shouted **"Dino Burst"** as red flames shout forth from his mouth. Rika pulled a card from her case and slid it through her D-ark. "Digi-Modify…SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind" she shouted. Renamon felt the power of the card and instantly released a blast of cold air towards the flames. Slowly, Renamon's attack was being over powered. Coronamon noticed this and went to help but was stopped when Renamon raised her hand. Coronamon looked back at Naruto as he nodded at his digimon partner. Reluctantly, Coronamon listened and moved back from the fight.

Renamon dug deep and pushed what power she could into the attack as the frozen wind over powered the dino burst. When the attack stopped, Allomon was frozen solid.

"Finish it Renamon. Digi-Modify….Hyper Chip Activate." Rika yelled as she slashed the card.

Renamon jumped into the air and crossed her arms over her chest as diamonds appeared around her. With a shout of **"Diamond Storm"** she uncrossed her arms and peppered the frozen dino with the attack. As she fell to the ground, she absorbed the data from the defeated digimon. With Allomon defeated, the group of five headed back towards Rika's with Calumon riding on Coronamon's head laughing the whole way.

The dinner that night went great in Naruto's opinion. Naruto enjoyed getting to know Rumiko and about her job. Naruto learned that Rumiko was a famous model and even made the older blond blush by saying it was the perfect job for such a beautiful women, score one for Naruto. After dinner Rumiko took Rika to her room to show her some of the new clothes that she had bought for her. After they left, Naruto turned to Seiko.

"Seiko-san, may I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun. You can ask anything." Replied the older woman.

"What happened between Rika-chan's parents?"

Seiko was definitely not expecting a question like that. "I'm not really sure Naruto-kun. There have been a few different reasons passed around as to why they split. This all happened before I started living with my daughter and granddaughter. However, he is still living here in Shinjuku somewhere." Seiko said.

"How do you know that and if he is still here why hasn't he been around for Rika-chan?" Naruto asked with a bit of anger.

"I know he is still in Shinjuku because he has helped support Rika by sending me money for her ever since I moved in. He sends money in envelopes to me so Rika and Rumiko won't find out. As for why he hasn't been around for Rika, I honestly have no clue." Seiko explained.

Naruto started to ask another question but was stopped as Rika and Rumiko returned to the kitchen. Naruto checked the time and with a quick good-bye to the three ladies and left for home with Coronamon and Calumon joining him a little ways down the road.

That week after finding Calumon was hell for Naruto and Coronamon. Calumon had asked Naruto to play with him that night. Naruto explained that he had school the following day but that he promised to play with him after he got home each day. Naruto then realized that was where he made his mistake. Each day he got home and when he was fighting digimon, he and Coronamon were playing with the little ball of energy.

It was Friday evening and Naruto, Coronamon, and Calumon were in the park playing together. Well, more like Calumon and a clone of Naruto and Coronamon were playing. The original Naruto and Coronamon were laying on their back's gasping for air after playing with Calumon for the past four hours.

"Where the hell does he get all that energy?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I don't know but the next time you decide to promise the creampuff that you'll play with him, leave me the hell out of it." Coronamon replied.

"What are you complaining about whiskers?" asked Rika as she walked up to the two laying on the ground.

Naruto leaned up and saw Rika stop a little ways before him. He quickly scrambled over to her on all fours and took her hand in his completely ignoring her blush. "Rika-chan, you have to help us. Take the ball of energy away and give us a break. Please Rika-chan." Naruto begged with anime tears.

Rika sweat-dropped at his actions. "What ball of energy?" Rika asked.

Naruto just pointed to where his and Coronamon's clones were still playing with Calumon. "That ball of energy. We have been playing with him for the past four hours and he is still going like he just started."

As Rika started to respond, they were surrounded by fog. A few minutes later, a giant black and yellow spider appeared in the trees. It had a large skull on the back side of its body with horns sticking out of its head. Naruto pulled out his D-ark. "Dokugumon. Champion level. His attacks are Poison Cobweb and Poison Thread. Coronamon, can you fight?"

Rika spoke before Coronamon could answer. "This fight is mine whiskers. Go Renamon."

Renamon rushed up the tree that Dokugumon was in. She delivered a few powerful kicks to the top of Dokugumon, but the spider seemed unfazed by the attack. The spider turned to face her and shouted **"Poison Cobweb."** As it shot a stream of poison at Renamon. Renamon flipped over the attack and rushed Dokugumon once again. Her fist started to glow with blue flames. Before she could reach her target, she was stopped. **"Poison Thread." **Dokugumon shouted as Renamon was wrapped in thread.

"Renamon you have to break free." Rika shouted. Renamon tried her best to break free but nothing worked. Rika pulled a card from her case and grabbed her D-ark. "Digi-Modify…Snimon's Twin Sickles activate."

Renamon's arms turned into two giant sickles and she cut herself free. As soon as she broke free, she was hit with another blast of poison and sent flying to the ground. Rika watched as Renamon hit the ground with a loud thud. No one noticed Dokugumon turn his aim towards Rika. As the blast went soaring towards Rika, Renamon moved into front of her and took the blast full force then fell to the ground. Rika stared at Renamon full of worry and sadness.

"Why Renamon, why?" Rika asked.

"Because we are partners Rika and I will always protect you with my life no matter what." Renamon replied.

That took Rika by surprise. She always thought that digimon were just data. They shouldn't be able to have feelings. But yet, Renamon had just proven her otherwise.

"Renamon you can't leave me. You're my friend, I don't want to lose you. Renamon!" Rika shouted. Just then a beam shot out of the red triangle from Calumon's forehead and enveloped Renamon.

**Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon.**

When the light dies down, Renamon was no longer standing there. Now there was a large fox standing on all fours. She had yellow fur, except for a white mane and her paws and tail tips were on fire. She had a large red and white ribbon around her neck with a yin-yang symbol on her forehead and at the top of each leg.

Naruto was amused to see the newly digivolved nine-tailed fox seeing as how he has one sealed in him. It was also hard to drown out the noises that his fox was making as he tried his best to get out of the cage.

Kyubimon moved towards Dokugumon as the spider fired another shot of his web and the fox. **"Fox Tail Inferno"** Kyubimon's nine tails spread as small balls of flame appeared at the tips then launched and burned all the web. The spider was surrounded by fire and had nowhere to go.

"This is for trying to hurt Rika. **Dragon Wheel."** Kyubimon shouted as she started to spin and be surrounded by blue flames. A dragon head rose out of the flames and slammed into Dokugumon destroying the spider digimon. She then turned and walked back to Rika and the others who had now joined her.

"How?" Rika asked.

"Because you accepted me as one of your friends. After you finally realized the bond that we share, I was able to digivolve. When the bond between tamer and digimon is at its strongest, that is when we are able to digivolve." Kyubimon explained.

"Do me a favor, don't let anyone know ok. Same goes for you whiskers." She said turning to the blond.

"And what do I get for keeping your secret?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe I'll let you take me out sometime." Rika replied with a blush as she and Kyubimon turned and began to walk off.

Naruto stood there with a blush of his own. He was shocked to say the least. He went to say something but all he did was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Thanks a lot Rika, I think you broke him." Coronamon yelled and Rika looked back with a laugh and a wave good-bye. "Come on lover boy, let's get you home." Coronamon said as he pulled Naruto by his wrist with Calumon settling on Naruto's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed. A reviewer asked when I will have Coronamon evolve. Well if I stick to the plan I have so far, he should evolve next chapter during the time Guilmon goes missing. But that's if I stick to the plans I have written out so far. May end up changing some things but I don't know for sure. I do know he will digivolve before Guilmon does though. Everyone should find out who the mystery character is during the same time as well.<strong>

**Any way leave a review good or bad all is accepted. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone thinks of this chapter. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Before we get started though, there are two things to take care of.**

**First, in response to a review that asked if Naruto and the others would end up with a second partner, the answer is no, well at least not yet. I have an idea for a sequel later on and so far the plan is to give them each a second partner but they will only have their one partner in this story.**

**Second, me and DragonPony022 have been passing a few ideas back and forth for another crossover story. Either Naruto/Pokemon or Naruto/Fairy Tail. I have the pairing for the Pokemon story but not so sure yet for the Fairy Tail story. Anyway let me know which one you would like to read next.**

* * *

><p>Takato and Guilmon were walking through Shinjuku. Takato was curious to see what people's reactions would be seeing Guilmon. So far all anyone did was give the duo a few curious glances but then continue on their way. The only person who really stopped to look at Guilmon was a young boy with his mother who was excited about seeing a digimon.<p>

"Whoa, is that a real digimon? Asked the young boy.

"No, this is my friend and he is a really huge digimon fan. This is just a costume that he made." Replied Takato.

"Mom, can I get a digimon costume too?" the boy asked his mom.

"Not right now dear, we have to get going." She said as she started leading the boy away by his wrist as he waved good-bye.

Takato and Guilmon continued their walk without any more interruptions. That was until Guilmon started to disappear.

"Takatomon, I feel weird." Guilmon said.

When Takato turned around, his eyes widened in shock. The bottom half of Guilmon's body was starting to disappear. Not waiting any longer to see if anything else would happen, Takato quickly pulled Guilmon away. As they moved from the area that Guilmon started to disappear, his body became whole again. Takato then took Guilmon back to his hideout and decided to talk to the others and see if they knew what had happened. Takato called the other three tamers and they decided to all meet at Rika's since that was where Naruto and Rika were currently at.

(Rika's House)

The four tamers and their digimon partners were at Rika's about an hour later. The digimon were setting on the roof to stay hidden while the teens were in the back yard discussing what happened.

"What do you mean he just started to disappear?" Henry asked.

"We were just walking through Shinjuku and as we went by that tunnel that leads to the next city, the bottom half of Guilmon just started to vanish. What could have caused it?" Takato asked.

"Maybe digimon can only last for so long in our world before they have to return to the digital world." Henry guessed.

"I doubt it Henry. Renamon and Terriermon have been in our world for a lot longer than Guilmon and nothing has happened to them yet." Rika said.

"Rika-chan is right. If what you are saying were true Henry, then Renamon and Terriermon should started showing signs of vanishing first and yet they haven't. Maybe it was some type of interference in the digital field or something?" Naruto said.

"I don't know but I don't want to lose Guilmon. It's starting to get late, I think I am gonna take Guilmon back to the hideout and then head home." replied Takato.

(Zhuqiaomon's Castle)

Zhuqiaomon was looking down as he two faithful servants. He had decided to start his plans and keep the tamers from being able to provide any assistance to the upcoming fight with the Chaos. He still believed that the four sovereigns were enough to stop the threat and protect the digital world.

"Go to the human world and stop those tamers. Do whatever you must to ensure they don't make it any farther than they have." Roared the sovereign.

"Hai master." Both the hooded figure and Dracmon replied.

As they headed out of the castle, the two stopped. "Bring me Birdramon and Shurimon at once." Said the hooded figure.

"Hai" was the only reply as Dracmon vanished into the shadows. A minute or so later he returned with two more digimon waiting for orders. The figure made a digi gate to the human world and motioned for the digimon to follow.

(Human World)

As Takato was walking Guilmon back to the hideout, he got lost in thought and didn't realize that he was headed back towards the tunnel that he needed to avoid. He heard Guilmon call out to him, but by the time he turned around Guilmon was already gone. Takato started to panic and called up the others and they agreed to help look for the missing dino. Naruto and Rika were the last to show up since Rika's house was the farthest away and Naruto was still there.

"Wouldn't it have made sense to avoid the same area that all this started at first?" asked Naruto.

"I know and I'm sorry ok. Just please help me find him." Takato said just as his D-ark showed a red dot on the screen. Figuring it was Guilmon, they started to head into the tunnel.

"The other digimon should probably stay away from this area for now." Naruto said.

"Go on home Terriermon. You should be better off there." Henry told his tamer.

"Keep your distance but stay close enough to hear me if I call." Rika said looking toward Renamon.

"Go with Renamon. Just stay out of sight." Naruto said.

The four tamers waited till their partners were gone before they headed for the tunnel. They then made their way over the fence towards the entrance of the tunnel.

"**Kit, grab the vixen!"** Kurama yelled.

Naruto didn't ask why, he just grabbed ahold of Rika and pulled her back just as two fireballs landed where she had been. _"Thanks Kurama, I owe ya one."_ Naruto replied to the kitsune.

The tamers looked in the direction the fireball had come from. Sitting perched on top of a building was a large bird that seemed to be on fire. It had sharp talons and teeth. Next to it was a digimon that seemed to be dressed in a black ninja outfit with its face covered. The only visible part of its face were the bright yellow eyes. It seemed to have a large brown leaf over each shoulder with a large kunai on its back. Its limbs were a dark red color and were kinda like springs with a shuriken where its feet and hands should be.

"Coronamon, Renamon." Naruto and Rika called out respectively and a few seconds later, their partners were back.

Naruto pulled out his D-ark as an image of the bird then the ninja appeared. "Birdramon champion level and Shurimon armor level. Both have an arsenal of attacks on are known for their speed."

"I got this." Naruto said as he and Coronamon stepped forward.

"We got this whiskers. You don't need to fight them two on one. Renamon and I can help while Takato and Henry go look for Guilmon." Rika said as she and Renamon joined Naruto and Coronamon.

"Thanks Rika-chan. You two hurry up and go find Guilmon, we can handle things here." Naruto said as he faced the two digimon once again.

Takato and Henry nodded as they turned and ran down the tunnel hoping to find some sign of Guilmon. The two tamers and being running down the tunnel for about five minutes when they came upon an area covered in fog. Takato checked his D-ark and saw it was pointing into the fog. They slipped on their goggles and sunglasses and headed into the fog.

(Hypnos Tower)

"Sir, a strange data field just appeared. There is no bio-emerging digimon that we can locate at this time." Riley reported to her boss.

The blond man stood there opening and closing his lighter as he stared at the screen of the super computer. "Activate Yuggoth immediately Riley."

"But sir, that program is unauthorized for use. We have no idea what it will do." Replied Riley with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Just do it and do it now Riley." Yelled Yamaki. Yamaki watched as Riley activated the program and the digital zone was deleted.

(With Takato and Henry)

The two tamers found Guilmon trapped in what they assumed to be the middle of the digital zone. They started making their way toward Guilmon as the area they were in seemed to begin falling apart.

"We won't make it in time." Takato shouted as he tried to move faster toward his partner.

Henry came up beside him and grabbed his wrist. He then started to spin a few times and then released Takato's wrist sending the boy flying toward Guilmon. Takato reached Guilmon and started breaking him free of his bindings.

"Thank you Takatomon." Guilmon said as he hugged his tamer.

"We can celebrate later you two, we gotta get out of here. This place is coming apart." Henry said.

Suddenly a red beam shot out from Guilmon and he and the tamers landed on it. The trio then began running along the newly made road and managed to escape just before the fog disappeared. They then headed back out of the tunnel to regroup with Rika and Naruto.

(With Rika and Naruto)

"So, which one do you want whiskers?" Rika asked.

"Coronamon and I will take Shurimon. Should be fun to face a fellow ninja." Naruto replied.

Rika nodded as she and Renamon moved towards Birdramon who had taken flight away from Shurimon. "Walk all over him Renamon."

"Hai Rika." Renamon replied as she made her way to the roof. Renamon ran towards Birdramon and as she neared the edge, she jumped through the air as her paw was covered in blue flames. **"Power Paw."** Renamon cried out as she landed a hit to the bird's wing. The attack however did little damage to the larger bird. **"Meteor Wing." **Cried Birdramon as he shot small flaming meteors from his wings which struck Renamon as she was falling back to the rooftop.

"Renamon." Rika yelled as she pulled a card from her holder and grabbed her D-ark. "Digi-Modify…Digivolution activate."

**Renamon digivolve to**

Renamon was surrounded by a digital egg. Once the egg broke apart, it revealed the now digivolved Kyubimon.

**Kyubimon.**

Birdramon was shocked at first but soon got over it. **"Fire Flapping."** Birdramon cried as he began flapping his wings and shot out a steady stream of fire towards Kyubimon. Kyubimon's speed made it easier to dodge Birdramon's attacks. She ran back up the building as her nine tails stuck out and the tips caught on fire. **"Fox Tail Inferno."** The fireballs flew toward Birdramon and hit the large bird in the chest this time causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Kyubimon kept up the attack by jumping into the air above Birdramon. **"Dragon Wheel."** Kyubimon shouted as she began to spin and was covered in blue flames. A large dragon flew down at Birdramon and hit him in the back, sending him flying into the ground below. A dust cloud rose as Birdramon hit blocking Kyubimon's view of the bird. **"Phoenix Rising." ** Was all Kyubimon heard as she saw Birdramon fly up towards her with a trail of smoke and fire behind him.

Kyubimon managed to roll in the air and avoid the attack but couldn't see where he had went because of the smoke. **"Mach Grinder."** Birdramon yelled as he dove in and out of the smoke striking Kyubimon with his talons and wings. Kyubimon tried to dodge the attacks but between the smoke and Birdramon's speed, she was unable to do so. Birdramon's final attack made Kyubimon collapse and the smoke blew away.

Rika saw the state Kyubimon was in and began to rush to her partner's side. Birdramon smirked when he saw this and launched another attack. **"Meteor Wing."** Birdramon yelled as he launched meteors toward Rika and her partner. Kyubimon saw the attack coming and did all she could to keep Rika safe. She jumped in front of Rika and took the attack full force in the back. The small explosion sent Rika and Kyubimon bot flying.

(Naruto's fight)

"You ready Coronamon?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Ready when you are." Coronamon replied.

"Go get him then." Naruto said as Coronamon ran toward the ninja like digimon.

Coronamon jumped toward Shurimon and started attacking the digimon with punches and kicks. Shurimon wasn't expecting Coronamon to be this quick so Coronamon managed to land a few hits here and there. Once Shurimon got over his moment of shock, she was able to out speed the small lion digimon and landed a hit that sent him flying back a ways.

"**Double Stars." **Shurimon shouted as his limbs stretched towards Coronamon while the shuriken started spinning. "Digi-Modify… Power activate." Naruto shouted just before the attack hit Coronamon. Coronamon grabbed the attack between his hands, as the attack stopped spinning, Coronamon grabbed Shurimon's limbs and pulled him over his head and slammed Shurimon into the ground. Shurimon was quick to recover and launched another attack. **"Kusanagi."** Shurimon yelled as he threw the large shuriken on his back. "Digi-Modify… Speed activate." Coronamon easily avoided the attack with the burst of speed and rushed Shurimon and his knuckles were surrounded by flames. **"Corona-Knuckle." **Coronamon shouted as he launched multiple punches at Shurimon's body pushing him back in the process.

Shurimon ducked under one of Coronamon's punches and wrapped his arms around Coronamon and jumped high into the air. **"Nouten Sakaotoshi." **Shurimon shouted as he began to spin with Coronamon as they plummeted head first into the ground. Naruto saw this and quickly pulled another card from his holder. "Digi-Modify…Rock Armor activate." Coronamon's body instantly was covered in rock just as the two digimon slammed into the ground.

Coronamon didn't feel the full effect of the attack, but he felt enough to make his head spin. He stumbled out of the crater Shurimon's attack created. Shurimon quickly began his assault again. **"Ninja Wind." ** Shurimon shouted as his body transformed into a hurricane of leaves and surrounded Coronamon. Coronamon was assaulted with sharp leaves and shuriken and Shurimon disappeared and reappeared before Coronamon could attack.

"**Petit Prominence."** Coronamon said as his body became surrounded in flames and he tried to withstand Shurimon's relentless assault. Naruto used a few modify cards but Coronamon was unable to break free from the hurricane. Shurimon stopped his ninja wind and kicked Coronamon in the gut sending him flying back and he landed by Naruto.

"Coronamon, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he looked over his partner.

"I'm fine." Coronamon replied with a pained voice.

All of a sudden, they both heard an explosion. As they looked in the direction the explosion came from, they saw Rika and Renamon land against one of the buildings.

"Rika-Chan, Rena-chan." Naruto and Coronamon both yelled respectively as they ran towards the two females. They looked them over to make sure they were both ok. Other than being unconscious and a few scrapes and bruises, they were both fine as far as Naruto and Coronamon could tell. Naruto ran through a few hand signs and his began glowing green. Naruto silently thanked Tsunade for teaching him the mystical palm technique. He passed his hands over both females healing the scrapes and what bruises he could. There were still a few bruises but they were only small ones.

After Naruto was done healing Rika and Renamon, he and Coronamon turned to face Birdramon and Shurimon. Coronamon surrounded himself in flames and Naruto's eye turned a deep crimson red. Just then Takato, Henry, and Guilmon came out of the tunnel. A few seconds later Terriermon jumped the fence and landed on Henry's head.

"What happened here?" asked Terriermon.

"I don't know, we just got back here ourselves. Where were you at while all this was happening?" Henry asked.

"You told me to go home earlier. I can only move so fast on this short legs ya know." Replied Terriermon.

"Guys, the arguing can wait for later. We need to help." Takato cut in.

"NO, this two are ours. They hurt Rika and Renamon and now they will pay for it." Naruto growled out. "Just stay here and make sure Rika and Renamon are protected. You ready Coronamon?" Naruto asked the pissed off lion digimon.

"Let's make these bastards pay." Coronamon replied as he and Naruto bumped fists. No one saw Calumon hiding in a tree a few feet away. A small smile appeared on Calumon's face as the triangle on his forehead shot out a red beam that surrounded Coronamon.

**Coronamon digivolve to…**

When the light died down, Coronamon was no longer standing there. Instead it was a large lion with wings and sharp teeth and claws. His mane grew longer and a small device with a flame in the middle was on each of his ankles with one at the top of each hind leg. His head piece and also expanded to cover the top of his whole head now.

**Firamon.**

Takato pulled out his D-ark as an image of the new digimon appeared. "Firamon, Coronamon's champion form. His gained flight and speed through digivolution. His attacks are Flame Dive, Fira Claw, and Fira Bomb."

"You digivolved, that's amazing. Now let's show them the new power of yours." Naruto said as he climbed on Firamon's back.

Firamon took off at incredible speed through the air towards Birdramon. **"Fira Claw."** Firamon's front legs were surrounded by flames as he sped toward Birdramon. Birdramon was unable to dodge the attack and ended up with two large cuts in his chest. Firamon circled around and focused his power into his head piece. **"Fira Bomb."** A large flame bomb was launched through the air at Birdramon who hadn't recovered from the previous attack. When Firamon's attack hit the large bird, it immediately burst into data particles.

Naruto then jumped off of Firamon's back as he began channeling chakra into his hand creating his rasengan. Firamon's body was enveloped in flames as he dove towards Shurimon in a burst of speed. **"Flame Dive." **Firamon shouted as he made contact with Shurimon. As soon as Firamon moved out of the way, Naruto fell from the sky and drove his rasengan into Shurimon's stomach.

"Why did you two attack us?" Naruto asked as Firamon landed next to him in front of Shurimon.

"We were ordered to by our master." Shurimon said as his body flickered in and out of existence.

"Who the hell is your master?" roared Firamon.

"His name is" Shurimon started. **"Shadow Ball." **Was heard as a black ball of energy flew into Shurimon as he exploded into data. All the tamers and their partners looked for the attacker and found a hooded figure and a small black digimon standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"**Kit, there is something familiar about this person. I can sense chakra within their body, evil chakra." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"_Yeah I sense it too. But I don't see how unless somehow someone followed us through the rift."_ Naruto replied to the bijuu.

"**Whatever you do, you need to get the others out of here first. I have a bad feeling this is going to turn ugly." **Kurama said.

"Who the hell are you and why did you do that?" Naruto yelled.

"He was saying too much so he needed to be silenced. He hurts that you don't remember your best friend dobe." Replied the figure with a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes widen at the last part. "Sasuke? How are you here? You were unconscious when I got pulled through the rift."

"Actually I wasn't completely unconscious." Sasuke replied.

(Flashback)

Sasuke lay on his back slipping in and out of consciousness. He had just lost to Naruto and now he saw a small rift open above Naruto. He watched as Naruto was sucked through the rift. Sasuke didn't want their fight to end like this. He wanted to end the blond dobe's life personally. Using the last bit of chakra his could, he activated his rinnengan and teleported through the rift hopefully following the dobe wherever he went. As he passed through the rift, he lost consciousness completely and blacked out.

When he awoke he was in a dimly hit room. He looked around and only saw the bed he was laying on and a door to his room. He walked over and opened it and as he walked out he was stopped by a monkey looking creature.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Makuramon. Follow me." said Makuramon as he turned and walked off.

Sasuke followed the monkey and found himself in a large room with a very large bird looking creature.

"I am Zhuqiaomon, Digimon Sovereign of the south." Replied the large bird.

"What are digimon?" Sasuke asked.

Zhuqiaomon went on to explain where Sasuke was at and what digimon were. Sasuke was surprised when he found out that Naruto was in the same universe. After the sovereign told him that he could destroy the blond ninja if he joined, Sasuke didn't even think twice about saying yes. He would get the chance to destroy the dobe once and for all and even those who decided to get in way.

(Flashback End)

By now, Rika and Renamon had regained consciousness and had heard Sasuke's explanation of why he was there. All four tamer were shocked but for different reasons. Takato and Henry because they hadn't been told about Naruto being from a different universe. Rika because she was surprised that there was someone else like Naruto. And Naruto because he thought Sasuke had died back at the valley of the end and now he joined with Zhuqiaomon.

"So here I am with the chance to end you once and for all but I think I will start with the red haired girl you care so much for." Sasuke said.

Naruto was extremely pissed now. You could mess with him all you wanted, but when you threatened his friends, especially when he really cared a lot for a certain red head, you were as good as dead. "You won't touch Rika-chan, you son of a bitch." Naruto growled out.

Naruto knew this wouldn't turn out good and that he had to get everyone away from Sasuke before he hurt them. All of a sudden, a large blue ribcage formed around Sasuke and a large arm appeared with a sword. The sword was swung toward the group of tamers,

"Let's go Kurama." Naruto said as he was soon in his kyuubi sage mode. Right before the sword hit the tamers, a large orange fox arm stopped the attack. Naruto then made three clones without the hand seals thanks to his training.

"Get them out of here now." He ordered the clones.

"You can't take them on yourself whiskers. Let's us help." Rika said.

"No Rika. You and the others need to get out of here now. I am the only one who can handle this." Naruto replied.

Rika started to protest some more but all of sudden, her and the other were standing in an apartment which they assumed belonged to Naruto.

One of the clones made sure there was no one around before he looked at the tamers. "Each one of will make sure you all get home safely."

"We have some questions first." Henry said.

"There is no time for that. Just let us take you home and we can all meet tomorrow and explain everything." One of the clones replied.

They knew it was the best they would get so they just did what they were told. A clone each left with Takato and Guilmon and Henry and Terriermon. Soon it was just a clone, Rika, and Renamon.

"I ain't going anywhere until you explain things to me whiskers." Rika said as she crossed her arms.

"Then you will have to wait till the original Naruto returns, I'm just a clone. Just call your kaa-chan and baa-chan and let them know where you are at so they don't worry and then just stay here. I am going to go keep watch." The clone replied.

Rika called her mother and let her know she was gonna stay at Naruto's that night because they were hanging out and it had gotten late. After a long, embarrassing discussion of making sure they didn't do anything they were not ready for and making sure if they did that they had protection, Rika got her mother's approval to stay.

(With Naruto)

"Now why did you do that dobe? I was just gonna have some fun with your friends." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"You won't ever hurt the people I care about Sasuke. If you so much as lay a finger on any of them, I end you permanently." Naruto replied.

Dracmon fired another shadow ball at Firamon, but thanks to his new speed, the small digimon was no challenge for the large lion. Now it was two on one. Even though Sasuke had his rinnengan and Susanoo, even he knew he couldn't beat the dobe when the numbers were stacked against him. He picked up the unconscious Dracmon and disappeared into a digi gate back to the digital world.

Naruto then teleported him and Coronamon, luckily he didn't have any problems de-digivolving from Firamon, back to their apartment. Naruto got the memories from the two clones that were with Takato and Henry and went ahead and dispelled the one that was with Rika. He knew Rika wanted answers so he set her down on the couch, with Renamon and Coronamon listening in as well, and explained everything from who Sasuke was to how much more of a problem he would cause.

By the end of their discussion, Rika could hardly stay awake. She laid down with her head in Naruto's lap which caused the blond ninja to blush. "Come on Rika-chan, I gotta get you home."

"Already called home. Told them I'm spending the night because it is late." Rika replied trying to stay awake.

"You two can have the beds. I'll stay out here with Rika-chan." Naruto told Coronamon and Renamon. Coronamon led Renamon down the hall and showed her the bedroom. As soon as the two digimon laid down, they immediately fell asleep.

Naruto got as comfortable as he could with Rika laying in his lap. As he started to fall asleep, Rika spoke up.

"Promise you'll keep me safe." Rika said half asleep.

"I promise I will always keep you safe." Naruto replied.

With that said, Rika nuzzled in closer to Naruto and started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

If Rika would have been looking up at Naruto, she would have seen a very red faced Naruto. He honestly was expecting the suffix on his name to come from Rika. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but smile.

"Good night Rika-chan." Naruto said before letting sleep over take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya have, chapter six is done. Hope ya enjoyed it. Let me know what ya think.<strong>

**Also for anyone wandering, yes I did change one of Dracmon's attacks. I really didn't understand his Eye of Nightmare so I changed it out for Shadow Ball. Yes it is a Pokemon move but it fits with him so just deal with it.**

**Well anyway that's all for now. So peace out till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my readers. I'm sure you all were expecting a new chapter but I'm sorry to say this isn't it. I am going to take a small break from this story so I won't get bored with it. I have seen a lot of writers focus solely on one story and then get tired of it and never go back and finish it and I don't want that to happen with me. Don't worry though, I am working on another story and will have it up by the end of the weekend, it will be a normal Naruto story with possible rinnengan and will be strictly NaruIno. For those of you who may read my new story I have a few questions. 1. Who should there sensei be/ Anko, Kakashi, or Asuma. 2. I am considering changing up each of the teams a bit. Naruto and Ino will be on the same team, but what are some team combinations you would like to see? 3. Would you like to see a rinnengan Naruto story where Naruto has a different body for each path like Nagato did with his rinnengan?**

**Now I am not saying this is what the story will have in it just yet but these ideas are at the front of my brain. So let me know by a review or PM if you want to see a story like this. **


End file.
